Dae69
by VongolaXII
Summary: I was so deeply in love with him. I did not realize it at all. Dae69 One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, or else Dae69 would be canon.**

**Claim: Story**

* * *

**A/N: Another pointless Dae69 fic. I don't know why, writing this pairing is like a hobby of mine—a hobby that **_**can't **_**be cured. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Archives need more Dae69! This pairing needs more love! Enjoy, and review. By the way it's in Mukuro's POV.**

* * *

I eye him and he smiled reassuringly. I didn't know if I should hug him, or just stand there. He was looking at me expectantly, and I knew at once he wanted me to hug him. But I couldn't. If I hug him now, my tears will fall. So I just stood there, and disappointment lingered in his blue eyes.

"So…goodbye, I guess." I started. He swallowed and looks at me. I could tell he still want me to hug him. But I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. Instead I took a step back, a step away from him.

"You'll miss your flight. Get going now." I ordered, but he still stood there, waiting. I sighed and didn't move even a little and asked him: "Okay. What is it?" It was more like a statement rather than a question. He smiled tightly at me.

"Can you give me a hug?" he plead, his blue eyes searched my blue-red eyes. I bit my lips and was surprised at how much I wanted him like he wanted me. He was still standing there, and the intercom hadn't sounded, which made me frustrated. I don't know what to do.

"Please?"

That's it. I walked towards him, fast, and pounce onto him. And my body feels all the excitement again. A warm and familiar feeling rushed through my veins and I knew I will not let go, _ever_. The feeling was tantalizing. I inhale his scent—my favourite perfume in the whole entire world. He hugged back, and I feel eyes on us. I close my eyes.

"I miss you." I murmured and I could feel him grinning on my hair. I tightened my jaw, wondering why I had said that. It was not like me at all. _I_ wouldn't say anything like this. But when it was _him_, all my border walls crashed down. He was not like any other guy I met outside there. He was different.

"Hey, Mukuro?" he mumbles and tried to pull away but I hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go. He smirks. "I wonder who refused to hug me just now?" he teased and I dug my fingers into his shoulder. He gasped and I smirked.

"Serves you right…" I muttered. He smiles and pulls away. I released him reluctantly. He held me at arm's length, staring at my features up and down. I stared back. "Stop staring." I said finally after what it seems like centuries. "You're going to be late." I said, pretending to check my watch. 3.56pm. His flight was due four.

He forced a tight smile. "I'm afraid I'll miss your face when I'm in Italy later." He says and I melt inwardly. Damn. How could his word be so powerful? It made my legs wobbling and I gathered all my strength to stand properly and pretended not to be affected by his words. He eyes me again, and this time I saw the pain and love in his eyes.

"Just…just go. Please." I said, and turned. Shit. Tears were threatening to fall any moment. I, Rokudo Mukuro, will _never_ cry—never. It'd be the end of the world if I did. But here I am—standing with my back facing the man I loved—crying. It was a silent cry.

He stood there and it seems like a million centuries have passed. I turned,

"Passengers of flight 6900 please get ready. The flight is landing. I repeat. Passengers of flight 6900…"

That's it. I hurl myself on him once again. He was shocked, and what surprises him the most was my courage of kissing him in public. Some of the passers-by turned and stared, but I ignored them. But he didn't. He pushed me away slowly.

"Why did you do that?" he asks, eyeing me wearily. "No reason." I replied with a wave of sadness washed over me when he pushed me away. Daemon stared at me. I forced a smile. A pretentious smile, again.

"Sorry if I make you awkward. Bye."

With that I turned on my heels, walking away. I wasn't going to turn back anymore—even if he was calling out my name. His last actions just now proved that he didn't need me anymore. Yeah, he'll be gone to Italy for work; he'll be with his secretary, Alaude, the blond man.

And he will surely forget me in less than a week. I knew it.

* * *

I sighed. It had been three weeks since Daemon went to Italy. I tried to focus on my studies. Exams were due next week. After an hour of studying, I turned away from the thick books and threw my view on the scenery outside my room, resting my tired eyes.

Tut…tut…

I turn. My cell phone was vibrating, asking for attention. I walk towards it and look at the name on the screen; Daemon Spade. I bit my lips. He had not called nor texted me for three weeks, and now he's calling me? Frustrated, I clicked 'busy'.

I sat at the end of my bed. What had become of me?

* * *

"He still had not picked up the phone?" Alaude asks. Daemon sighed and shook his head. They were in Daemon's apartment. Alaude had come over for the intention of working and sternly warns Daemon countless time; never get drunk.

Alaude chortles. "Looks like your lover is mad at you; you should have contacted him earlier." He commented, browsing through some paper works while sipping his coffee. Daemon sat on the couch, looking tired.

"I was busy with my works. You saw how tall the paper works Giotto gave me." Daemon explained and Alaude shook his head.

"You still have to find a way. I think you should take a break. I'm sure that brunet will allow." Alaude said, referring to Giotto. Alaude understands how Mukuro felt exactly, and he knows how it felt to be not contacted for three weeks. _Daemon Spade, sometimes you could be so ignorant of your lover's feelings,_ Alaude shook his head. _Be careful you'll be losing him._

* * *

I groaned. The ring tone of my cell phone woke me up from my sleep. Cursing, I got up from bed and checked my cell phone. Who the hell is calling at five in the morning? I clicked answered without looking at the screen name.

"Hello." My voice was hoarse—just woke up.

"Mukuro?"

I stopped breathing. This man still has the guts of calling me. Half of me feel happy, yet the other half feels like hanging up.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I have not contacted you—I was busy."

"So why are you calling me now."

"Just to inform you my flight is eleven in the morning today, Japan time."

"And…?"

"That's all. Sorry to disturb your sleep. I love you."

I hang up without saying anything. So he's coming back tomorrow. _I'll forgive you this time—this one time because you still remember me. _I said, climbing back to bed, drifting back to my sleep.

* * *

I watched as Tsunayoshi greeted Daemon and Alaude happily. I stood by the pillars of the mansion, folding my arms; I didn't even bother to greet them, let alone smile. I put on my poker face when Daemon excuses himself from the crowd and walks towards me.

"Hey." He smiled, trying to hug me. I ease away. Daemon smiled. "Still angry at me, Mukuro?" he asks, and I feel like throwing him out of the window—he was asking such _obvious_ questions! Yet I said nothing.

"I didn't mean to not contact you. I have work." He tried to explain. I glared back at him. "Since your work is so important, there is _no need_ of you to come back here." I snapped, walking away from the living room to my room. Daemon followed, much to my annoyance.

In the room, I tried my best to ignore him by pretending to keep my books back into my sling bag. Daemon's eyes followed my every action and finally, I had enough. I turned at him and leered dangerously.

"Daemon Spade, please stop staring at me. It's disturbing."

Daemon arched an eyebrow. "Disturbing?" he asks, amused. I snorted and look at him. "Whatever do you want from me?" I asked back, and got even more annoyed when he chuckled. Daemon walked towards me and hugged me.

"I want you to kiss me."

Those words, again. Those intoxicating words that slowly creep down my veins, sending feelings of excitement all over my body; but I tried to deny those feelings. A month ago in the airport, I had tried to kiss him goodbye. And it was him who pulled away. I should be mad, I should be ignoring him.

But when those words rolled out from his tongue, I know I missed him. I _really _do. I hugged him back tightly, grab his collar and crush my lips on his. Daemon responded happily, and soon we were kissing passionately. Oh God, how I missed these kisses.

I pulled away, and took a step back from Daemon. "There, I gave you a kiss. Now please leave." I said, avoiding looking into his blue eyes. Daemon smiled. He wrapped his arms around me again, sending a tingling feeling all over my body.

"Nah, I want more than that kiss. _I want you_." He whispers into my ears, and I feel my body heating up. Once again, I had to surrender to Daemon Spade—the only man who could take me through paths of love, pain, jealousy and pleasure. I couldn't run anymore.

I was deeply in love with him.


End file.
